nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Virus Ebola
L’'ebola' DOPDiPI è un virus appartenente alla famiglia Filoviridae estremamente aggressivo per l'uomo, che causa una febbre emorragica. Il primo ceppo di tale virus fu scoperto nel 1976, nella Repubblica Democratica del Congo (ex Zaire). |}} Finora sono stati isolati cinque ceppi del virus, di cui quattro letali per l'uomo, * Bundibugyo ebolavirus (Bdbv) * Zaire ebolavirus (Ebov) * Reston ebolavirus (Restv) * Sudan ebolavirus (Sudv) * Taї Forest ebolavirus (Tafv) Solo Bdbv, Ebov e Sudv sono stati associati a grandi epidemie da Evd in Africa. Fin dalla sua scoperta, il virus ebola è stato responsabile di un elevato numero di morti. Verosimilmente il virus è trasmesso all'uomo tramite contagio animale. Il virus si diffonde tra coloro che sono entrati in contatto con il sangue e i fluidi corporei di soggetti infetti . L'ebola pare essere un virus zoonotico ospitato da popolazioni di gorilla di pianura dell'Africa centrale. Nel 2005, tre specie di pipistrelli sono state identificate come portatrici del virus ma, non mostrando i sintomi, sono state ritenute ospiti naturali, o riserve virali.X. Pourrut, A. Délicat, PE Rollin, TG Ksiazek, J-P Gonzalez, EM Leroy (2007) "Spatial and temporal patterns of Zaire ebolavirus antibody prevalence in the possible reservoir bat species" Journal of Infectious Diseases 196: 176–183. La febbre emorragica dell'ebola è potenzialmente mortale e comprende una gamma di sintomi quali febbre, vomito, diarrea, dolore o malessere generalizzato e a volte emorragia interna e esterna. Il tasso di mortalità varia dal 50% all'89% secondo il ceppo virale, e un trattamento tramite vaccino è in via di sviluppo. La causa della morte è solitamente dovuta a shock ipovolemico o sindrome da disfunzione d’organo multipla. Il virus si trasmette attraverso il contatto con i fluidi biologici di un infettato, anche durante il suo periodo di gestazione (30 giorni prima dei sintomi); sarebbe quindi teoricamente possibile contrarre il virus toccando il sudore, anche depositato, di una persona malata, anche se è una probabilità piuttosto piccola. Potenzialmente il virus potrebbe essere utilizzato come arma biologica: come agente di bioterrorismo, il virus è classificato di categoria A. La sua efficacia come agente di guerra biologica tuttavia è compromessa proprio dall'elevata mortalità e dal livello di contagio: un'epidemia tipica potrebbe diffondersi attraverso un piccolo villaggio o ospedale, contagiando l'intera comunità senza poter trovare altri ospiti potenziali, morendo quindi prima di raggiungere una comunità più ampia. Uno solo dei ceppi di ebola noti possiede una trasmissibilità di tipo aereo, il tipo ebola Reston (dalla città di Reston, Virginia, dove fu identificato in un tipo di scimmia). Etimologia Il virus prende il nome dalla valle dell'Ebola nella Repubblica Democratica del Congo (ex Zaïre), dal sito della prima epidemia scoppiata nel 1976 in un ospedale missionario condotto da suore olandesi. Virologia Morfologia del virus ebola]] L'indagine al microscopio elettronico di ceppi di ebolavirus mostra la caratteristica struttura filamentosa dei filovirus. Il virus EBOV VP30 è costituito da una catena di 288 amminoacidi. I virioni generalmente hanno una struttura tubolare variabile: possono assumere la forma di bastone pastorale, di occhiello, di U'' o di ''6, arrotolata, circolare o ramificata. Tuttavia le tecniche di laboratorio di purificazione come la centrifugazione potrebbero influenzarne l'aspetto morfologico. I virioni misurano generalmente 80 nm di diametro. Hanno misure variabili, tipicamente attorno ai 1000 nm, ma possono raggiungere i 1400 nm di lunghezza. Nel centro del virione è presente una struttura chiamata nucleocapside, costituita dal RNA genomico virale e un complesso proteico NP, VP35, VP30 e L. Il virione ha un diametro di 40-50 nm e un canale centrale di 20–30 nm di diametro. Una glicoproteina (GP) virale è presente sulla membrana virale, derivata dalla membrana cellulare ospite. Tra membrana e nucleocapside, nella cosiddetta matrice, sono allocate le proteine virali VP40 e VP24. Genoma Ciascun virione contiene una molecola lineare anti-senso di RNA, di circa 18.959 nucleotidi di lunghezza fino anche a 18.961. L'estremità 3′ non è poliadenilata, e 5′ è priva di cappuccio. È stato accertato che 472 nucleotidi a partire dal 3' UTR, e 731 nucleotidi dal 5' UTR sono sufficienti per la replicazione. È in grado di codificare sette proteine strutturali ed una non strutturale. La regione codificante è 3′ - leader - NP - VP35 - VP40 - GP/sGP - VP30 - VP24 - L - trailer - 5′; leader e trailer essendo regioni non trascritte trasportano segnali importanti per il controllo della trascrizione, replicazione e assemblaggio del genoma virale nel nuovo virione. Il materiale genomico in sé non è infettivo a causa delle proteine virali, ma all'RNA polimerasi RNA dipendente, sono necessarie per la trascrizione del genoma virale nel mRNA, così come per la replicazione del genoma virale. Ciclo vitale * Il virus attacca i recettori dell'ospite mediante il peplomero glicoproteico veicolandosi in vescicole per endocitosi nella cellula ospite. * Fusione della membrana virale con la membrana vescicolare; il nucleocapside è rilasciato nel citoplasma. * L'ssRNA anti-senso incapsidato è usato come stampo per la sintesi (3' - 5') di mRNA poliadenilato, monocistronico. * Traduzione dell'mRNA nelle proteine virali utilizzando le strutture della cellula ospite. * Elaborazione post-traduttiva delle proteine virali. Dal clivaggio di GP0 (precursore glicoproteico) derivano GP1 e GP2, che vengono abbondantemente glicosilate. L'assemblaggio di queste due molecole, prima in eterodimeri, e poi in trimeri costituisce la superficie del peplomero. Un precursore glicoproteico di secrezione subisce un clivaggio in SGP e delta peptide, entrambi i quali rilasciati dalla cellula. * Con l'aumento del livello proteico virale, dalla traduzione si passa alla replicazione. Usando l'RNA anti-senso come stampo, è sintetizzato un +ssRNA complementare, usato come stampo ulteriore per la sintesi del nuovo (-) ssRNA genomico, rapidamente incapsidato. * Il nucleocapside neoformato e le proteine envelope si associano alla membrana plasmatica della cellula ospite; il rilascio dei virioni avviene per gemmazione. Riserve virali Nonostante numerosi studi, la riserva naturale di ebolavirus non è ancora stata identificata. Tra il 1976 e il 1998, nessun "ebolavirus" è stato riscontrato nelle 30.000 specie fra mammiferi, uccelli, rettili, anfibi ed artropodi prelevate nelle regioni colpite, fatta eccezione per del materiale genetico ritrovato in sei roditori (Mus setulosus e specie Praomys) e in un toporagno (Sylvisorex ollula) reperito nella Repubblica Centro Africana nel 1998. Ebolavirus furono scoperti in carcasse di gorilla, scimpanzé e gazzelle durante l'epidemia del 2001 e del 2003 (le carcasse erano la fonte dell'epidemia umana iniziale), ma l'elevata mortalità dell'infezione preclude a queste specie la possibilità di tramutarsi in riserva. Anche piante e uccelli sono stati considerati riserve virali; tuttavia, i pipistrelli sono considerati i candidati migliori. Taluni pipistrelli erano noti per risiedere nella fabbrica di cotone nella quale i pazienti indiziati per le epidemie del 1976 e del 1979 lavoravano e che furono inoltre implicati nelle epidemie di Marburg nel 1975 e nel 1980. Tra le 24 specie di piante e le 19 specie di vertebrati inoculati sperimentalmente con ebolavirus, solo nei pipistrelli si è verificata l'infezione. L'assenza di segni clinici in questi pipistrelli è caratteristica delle specie-riserva. Nel 2002-03, un'indagine su 1.030 animali provenienti dal Gabon e dalla Repubblica del Congo che includeva 679 pipistrelli ha identificato RNA proveniente da ebolavirus in 13 di questi (Hypsignathus monstrosus, Epomops franqueti e Myonycteris torquata). I pipistrelli sono anche noti per essere la riserva virale di numerosi virus come nipahvirus, hendravirus e lyssavirus. Di recente è stato identificato uno dei recettori sfruttato dal virus, TIM-1, che sarebbe importante per l'attacco ad alcune cellule epiteliali (possibili via d'ingresso del virus). Sembra che il virus ebola si sia sviluppato in alcune caverne del Kenya.Focus n.223, maggio 2011, p.116. Nel 2012 è stato scoperto in Cina il primo isolamento da pipistrelli del filovirus ceppo Reston a seguito di esami sierologici condotti in una popolazione di pipistrelli cinesi. Il ceppo Reston ebolavirus, scoperto nelle Filippine, è l'unica specie ebolavirus identificata in Asia fino ad oggi. Inoltre, in 353 oranghi sani Borneo (Pongo pygmaeus) nell'isola Kalimantan in Indonesia, nel periodo dal dicembre 2005 al dicembre 2006, si è trovata una posività sierologica pari al 18,4% (65/353) e al 1,7% (6/353) dei campioni esaminati rispettivamente per EBOV (Ebola) e MARV (Marburg). La maggior parte dei sieri EBOV-positivi ha mostrato una somiglianza sierologica per i ceppi trovati in Zaire, Sudan, Costa d'Avorio, o per i virus Bundibugyo, che sono stati trovati finora solo in Africa. Gli autori della ricerca suggeriscono l'esistenza di molteplici specie di filovirus, o di virus sconosciuti correlati ai filovirus, in Indonesia, alcuni dei quali sono sierologicamente simili ai virus EBOV africani, indicando così una possibile presenza di serbatoi di virus non ancora identificati tra le popolazioni di orango indonesiane. La ricercatrice berlinese Gretchen Vogel, dello staff editoriale della rivista Science, pubblica sulla stessa l'11 aprile 2014 un editoriale dal titolo: (Are Bats Spreading Ebola Across Sub-Saharan Africa?) Sono i pipistrelli che diffondono il virus di Ebola in tutta l'Africa sub-sahariana?; suggerendo, con questo articolo, come la diffusione del virus metta a rischio le persone che vivono nelle aree boschive di tutta l'Africa sub-sahariana. Ceppi virali I microbiologi hanno descritto diverse sottospecie di ebola. L'elenco seguente non è esaustivo. Un nuovo ceppo di ebolavirus è stato identificato in Uganda durante un'epidemia e non sembra avere corrispondenze con nessuno delle quattro specie identificate in precedenza dagli studiosi. . Zaïre ebolavirus (ZEBOV) Questo ceppo virale ha il tasso più elevato di mortalità: oltre il 90%, con una media approssimativa dell'83% in 27 anni. Gli indici di mortalità erano dell'88% nel 1976, 100% nel 1977, 59% nel 1994, 81% nel 1995, 73% nel 1996, 80% nel 2001-2002 e 90% nel 2003. La prima epidemia è avvenuta il 26 agosto, 1976, a Yambuku, una città a nord dello Zaire. Il primo caso registrato fu un insegnante di 44 anni, Mabalo Lokela, che era di ritorno da un viaggio nel nord dello stato. La sua febbre era altissima e gli fu inizialmente diagnosticata la malaria, quindi gli fu somministrato del chinino. Lokela si recava in ospedale ogni giorno; una settimana dopo i suoi sintomi comprendevano vomito incontrollabile, feci diarroiche miste a sangue, cefalea, vertigini, problemi respiratori. Più tardi cominciò a sanguinare dal naso, dalla bocca e dall'ano. Lokela morì l'8 settembre del 1976, circa 14 giorni dopo la comparsa dei sintomi. Successivamente, numerosi pazienti mostrarono sintomi analoghi come febbre, cefalea, dolori muscolo-scheletrici, stanchezza, nausea e vertigini fino a mostrare i sintomi finali del primo paziente colpito. Inizialmente si pensò che la diffusione virale fosse dovuta all'uso ripetuto degli aghi non sterili utilizzati per Lokela. Successivamente si pensò anche allo scarso rispetto dei protocolli di sicurezza nell'assistenza dei pazienti colpiti da malattie infettive e ai riti funebri tradizionali che prevedono, prima della sepoltura, il lavaggio del tratto gastrointestinale. Due infermiere che lavoravano a Yambuku morirono nella medesima epidemia. Tale variante del virus sembra quella che ha scatenato nella primavera 2014 la nuova epidemia in GuineaOutbreak of Ebola in Guinea | Ebola | CDC. Sudan ebolavirus (SEBOV) Il ceppo Sudan ebolavirus fu il secondo ceppo di ebola scoperto nel 1976. Apparentemente sembrava originarsi tra i lavoratori del cotone della città di Nzara, in Sudan. Il primo caso riportato fu quello di un lavoratore esposto probabilmente ad una riserva virale naturale nell'azienda cotoniera. I ricercatori testarono ogni animale ed insetto per comprovare l'ipotesi, tuttavia nessuno risultò positivo al virus. Il portatore è tuttora sconosciuto. Il secondo caso coinvolse il proprietario di un nightclub a Nzara, Sudan. L'ospedale locale, Maridi, sperimentò un tentativo per curare il paziente che risultò inutile. L'ospedale, comunque, non sostenne alcuna procedura di sicurezza nella disinfezione e sterilizzazione dello strumentario utilizzato sul paziente, facilitando il contagio nel nosocomio. L'epidemia più recente di Sudan ebolavirus è stata nel maggio del 2004. 20 casi di Sudan ebolavirus furono registrati a Yambio, nel Sudan, con cinque decessi. Il Centro per il controllo e prevenzione delle malattie confermò la presenza del virus qualche giorno dopo. I paesi confinanti come l'Uganda e la Repubblica Democratica del Congo hanno incrementato la sorveglianza dei confini per il controllo dell'epidemia. Il tasso di mortalità per il Sudan ebolavirus è stato del 54% nel 1976, 68% nel 1979 e 53% nel 2000/2001. La media si aggira intorno al 54%. Reston ebolavirus Il ceppo Reston ebolavirus è sospettato di essere sia una sottospecie di ebola che un nuovo tipo di filovirus di origine asiatica. Fu scoperto in una specie di macaco nei Laboratori Hazleton (ora Covance) nel 1989. Questa scoperta attrasse l'attenzione dei media e portò alla pubblicazione del libro The Hot Zone (Area di contagio di Richard Preston). Nonostante lo stato di pericolosità biologica (livello 4), il ceppo Reston ebolavirus non è patologico per gli esseri umani ed è solo mediamente mortale per le scimmie;Level 4: Virus Hunters of the CDC (1999), p.300. Quotation: "Mentre è vero che dovremmo essere molto confortati dal fatto che il virus di Reston non è patologico per l'uomo - non fa ammalare nessuno - c'è ancora la minaccia di un ulteriore ceppo nelle scimmie importato da chissà dove, che potrebbe essere dannoso per l'uomo." la percezione della mortalità del virus fu alterata da una coinfezione di scimmie con il Simian virus(SHFV).Level 4: Virus Hunters of the CDC (1999), ppgs.307-309. Nel corso della scoperta, sei tecnici che maneggiavano gli animali divennero sieropositivi - uno di loro si tagliò mentre stava praticando una necroscopia sul fegato di una scimmia infetta. Il tecnico non si ammalò, e gli studiosi conclusero che il virus avesse una bassa patogenicità negli uomini.Level 4: Virus Hunters of the CDC (1999), ppgs.298-299. Altre scimmie colpite dal ceppo Reston ebolavirus furono spedite nuovamente a Reston e ad Alice, nel Texas, nel febbraio 1990. Altri casi di Reston ebolavirus presente in scimmie infette furono scoperti a Siena, nel 1992 e ancora in Texas nel marzo 1996. Tai ebolavirus o Costa d'Avorio Questo ceppo di ebola fu inizialmente scoperto tra gli scimpanzé della foresta Tai in Costa d'Avorio. Il 1º novembre 1994, i cadaveri di due scimpanzé furono trovati nella foresta. L'autopsia mostrò che nel cuore vi era del sangue fluido e marrone, nessun segno evidente sugli organi e, inoltre, anche i polmoni erano ripieni di sangue molto fluido. Studi sui tessuti mostrarono risultati simili ai casi umani riportati durante l'epidemia di ebola nel 1976 avvenuta in Zaïre e in Sudan. Successivamente nel 1994, furono scoperti altri cadaveri di scimpanzé positivi all'ebola esaminati mediante tecniche molecolari. Si suppose che la fonte del contagio fosse la carne infetta di scimmie del tipo Red Colobus, che venivano predate dagli scimpanzé.Ebola Cote d'Ivoire Outbreaks Una degli scienziati che effettuò l'autopsia sugli scimpanzé infetti contrasse l'ebola e sviluppò sintomi simili alla febbre dengue, approssimativamente una settimana dopo l'autopsia; fu trasportata in Svizzera per una terapia. Dopo due settimane fu dimessa dall'ospedale e si riprese completamente a distanza di sei settimane dall'infezione. Bundibugyo ebolavirus Il 24 novembre, 2007, il Ministero Ugandese per la Sanità confermò un'epidemia di ebola nel distretto di Bundibugyo. In seguito, tramite l'esame di campioni effettuati da laboratori statunitensi, dal Centro di Controllo per le Malattie e dall'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità (OMS), si ebbe la conferma della presenza di una nuova specie di ebolavirus. Il 20 febbraio 2008, il Ministero ugandese ufficialmente annunciò la fine dell'epidemia di Bundibugyo con l'ultima persona infettata dimessa l'8 gennaio 2008. Funzionari ugandesi confermarono un totale di 149 casi di questo nuovo ceppo di ebola, responsabile di 37 decessi. Febbre emorragica dell'ebola left|thumb|1976, foto di due infermiere di fronte al caso #3 di [[Kinshasa (l'infermiera Mayinga), il quale fu curato ma morì più tardi nell'Ospedale di Ngaliema a Kinshasa, Zaire.]] L'infezione da virus Ebola porta a sviluppare una febbre emorragica. I sintomi di questa condizione sono variabili e compaiono improvvisamente. La sintomatologia iniziale comprende febbre alta (almeno 38,8 °C), cefalea, mialgia, artralgia, dolori addominali, astenia, faringite, nausea e vertigini.WHO Fact Sheet Ebola haemorrhagic fever Il virus progressivamente causa sintomi di più grave entità, come diarrea, feci scure o sanguinolente, vomito scuro dall'aspetto a "fondo di caffè", occhi rossi dilatati con presenza di aree emorragiche sulla sclera, petecchie, rash maculopapulare e porpora. Altri sintomi secondari includono ipotensione, ipovolemia, tachicardia, danni agli organi (soprattutto a reni, milza e fegato) come risultato di una necrosi sistemica disseminata e proteinuria. L'emorragia interna è causata da una reazione tra il virus e le piastrine che dà luogo a varie rotture nelle pareti dei vasi capillari. Occasionalmente si presentano sanguinamenti interni o emorragie esterne orali e nasali. La febbre emorragica da Ebola viene generalmente diagnosticata tramite test ELISA (Enzyme-Linked ImmunoSorbent Assay), che tuttavia fornisce risultati ambigui durante le fasi non epidemiche. L'intervallo tra insorgenza dei sintomi e morte è intorno ai 7-14 giorni. A partire dalla seconda settimana di infezione si assiste ad una riduzione dell'iperpiressia o all'innescarsi di una sindrome da disfunzione multiorgano. Il tasso di mortalità è alto, tra il 50 e il 90%. Le cause principali di morte sono lo shock ipovolemico e la sindrome da disfunzione multiorgano. Tra gli esseri umani, il virus viene trasmesso mediante il contatto diretto con i fluidi corporei infetti (anche il sudore naturalmente sempre presente sulla pelle), oppure, in minor proporzione, per via epidermica o per contatto con le membrane mucose. Il periodo di incubazione può variare dai 2 ai 21 giorni, ma generalmente è di 5–10 giorni. Le infezioni di ebolavirus su pazienti umani sono state documentate in casi di contatto con scimpanzé infetti, gorilla e antilopi della foresta, avvenuti in Costa d'Avorio, nella repubblica congolese e in Gabon. Anche la trasmissione virale del tipo ebola Reston è stata registrata a causa del contatto con scimmie cynomolgus (Macaca fascicularis). I pipistrelli sono considerati il serbatoio naturale più probabile del virus Ebola. In passato sono state prese in considerazione anche piante, artropodi e uccelli. I pipistrelli erano noti occupanti della fabbrica di cotone in cui sono stati riscontrati i primi casi nei focolai epidemici del 1976 e 1979, e sono stati anche implicati nelle infezioni da virus Marburg nel 1975 e nel 1980. È piuttosto improbabile che l'ebola possa svilupparsi con caratteristiche pandemiche a livello mondiale, per via della sua difficoltà a diffondersi per via aerea e a causa del lasso di tempo in cui il virus assume caratteristiche contagiose atte alla diffusione, in confronto ad altre malattie infettive. Inoltre, l'instaurarsi di sintomi precoci dal momento in cui la malattia diviene contagiosa rende remota l'eventualità che un individuo colpito sia in grado di effettuare viaggi permettendo lo spostamento del contagio. Poiché i cadaveri sono infetti, alcuni medici adottano misure preventive affinché le sepolture avvengano in sicurezza contrariamente ai rituali funebri tradizionali diffusi in quelle aree. Al 2014 non esiste un protocollo standardizzato di trattamento per la febbre emorragica da ebolavirus. La terapia primaria è unicamente di supporto e comprende procedure invasive ridotte al minimo: bilancio degli elettroliti, poiché i pazienti sono frequentemente disidratati, ripristino dei fattori di coagulazione per arrestare il sanguinamento, mantenimento dei parametri ematici e di ossigenazione, trattamento delle complicanze infettive. La Ribavirina è inefficace. Anche l'Interferone non pare dare risultati. Nelle scimmie, la somministrazione di un inibitore dell'emocoagulazione (rNAPc2) ha mostrato qualche beneficio, preservando il 33% degli animali infettati da una infezione al 100% letale per le scimmie (sfortunatamente, questa terapia è inefficace sugli umani). Agli inizi del 2006, studiosi dell'USAMRIID (Istituto statunitense di ricerche mediche sulle malattie infettive dell'esercito) annunciarono il 75% delle guarigioni in scimmie rhesus infettate con ebolavirus a cui era stata somministrata terapia antisenso. Bioterrorismo L'alta mortalità e la mancanza di vaccini e terapie adeguate, classificano l'ebola come un agente di rischio biologico di livello 4, così come agente bioterroristico di categoria A . Come arma terroristica, l'ebola è stato preso in considerazione dai membri della setta giapponese Aum Shinrikyo, il cui leader, Shoko Asahara, inviò circa 40 membri in Zaire nel 1992 i quali si finsero di supporto medico alle vittime dell'ebola, presumibilmente nel tentativo di acquisire un campione virale. Utilizzo in prodotti della cultura di massa del virus ebola]] I virus di Ebola e Marburg sono stati una generosa fonte di idee e soggetti per spettacoli e opere di vario genere della cultura di massa e nella narrativa di genere. Cinema Nel film Virus letale, il virus protagonista, il fittizio "Motaba" descritto dalla pellicola, è strettamente ispirato al virus africano, tanto più che il Motaba è il nome del tratto di fiume che alimenta il fiume Ebola.Articolo su Corriere della Sera.it Anche i sintomi e l'area dell'infezione sono pertinenti. Esistono quattro film che trattano di un'epidemia del Virus ebola: * Virus letale (Outbreak) (1995) * Ebola: Area di contagio (Virus) (1995) Film TV * Yi boh laai beng duk (1996) * Plague Fighters (1996) Film TV Nel videogioco Resident Evil, il Virus T è una versione modificata del Virus Progenitore, creato modificando geneticamente il virus ebola. Nel 2009, con l'uscita del videogioco Resident Evil 5 parte della storia di Resident Evil è stata modificata e il Virus Progenitore è diventato un virus trovato all'interno di alcuni fiori e quindi non più un virus creato modificando geneticamente il virus ebola. Anche in'' Tomb Raider: La culla della vita'' rappresenta un'arma biologica [http://www.jesusfreakhideout.com/movies/TombRaider2.asp Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life su jesusfreakhideout.com] che consiste in una forma di ebola molto potenziata, capace di provocare la morte in pochi minuti. Anche nel videogioco Trauma Team si manifesta un'epidemia di un virus chiamato "Rosalia", i cui effetti sono molto simili a quelli del virus ebola. Narrativa di genere Nel romanzo Contagio di Robin Cook, il virus ebola è usato come una possibile arma, con intento criminale. Nel romanzo Nel Bianco di Ken Follett, una variante del virus ebola, dal nome Madoba-2, viene rubata, con intento criminale, da un laboratorio di ricerca in Scozia. La guerra biologica con virus di ebola modificati, trasportati per via aerea, è stata un tema centrale nei romanzi di Tom Clancy Potere esecutivo e Rainbow Six. In quest'ultimo l'autore inserisce una variante più aggressiva del virus ebola denominato "Shiva" creato artificialmente in laboratorio ed in grado di diffondersi per via aerea. Il virus Reston è il soggetto del libro di Richard Preston, Area di contagio. Ha anche portato allo sviluppo del film Outbreak (1995). Note Bibliografia * * * Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * FILOVIR - scientific resources for research on filoviruses * [http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/ICTVdb/ICTVdB/01.025.0.02.htm Database entry on genus Ebolavirus] - ICTVdB * WHO Factsheet - retrieved 10 July 2006 * * Vaccine Research Center (VRC) - Informazioni relative alle ricerche per un vaccino sull'Ebola * Cura Ebola - Ultimi aggiornamenti sull'Ebola Ciclo vitale * Biomarker Database - informazioni sull'Ebola Contagiosità * U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases: Gene-Specific Ebola Therapies Protect Nonhuman Primates from Lethal Disease * * * * * * What is the probability of a dangerous strain of Ebola mutating and becoming airborne? Brett Russel, retrieved 2006-07-10. Fonti * Categoria:Virus emorragici Categoria:Armi biologiche Categoria:Nuove malattie